


Cuddling Prompts 14. In Public

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Wakes & Funerals, don't worry i don't do anything to tony or stephen, or wong for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Sometimes all Tony can do is to stand by Stephen's side and try to give him strength that way.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Cuddling Prompts 14. In Public

For once there were no words. Tony stood motionlessly at Stephen's side to offer his support, but apart from that he could do nothing. He was in the realm of magic and mystery, a tolerated intruder in a world he couldn't even begin to understand for real.

Stephen's eulogy for his fellow Sanctum Keeper had been short but heartfelt and he stood proud and tall between Wong and Tony. For anybody who didn't know him very well he must seem composed and in control. But he couldn't fool his lover or his best friend and so Tony and Wong watched him like a hawk when he went down to his knees for the traditional last blessing of a departed Master.

Wong looked from Stephen to Tony and he nodded in return. _I'll take care of him_, he promised silently. Stephen had taken it hard, harder than he should have, considering that it wasn't his fault. But his empathy was one of the reasons Tony loved him so much, even if it bit him in the ass on a regular basis; a feeling Tony only knew too well himself.

He stepped closer to the kneeling man, ready to help him up again. Stephen leaned into the contact and flashed him a grateful smile - the most animation he had shown the whole day, actually.

Wong smoothly took over the last few moments of the ritual - just like he was supposed to do, due to his rank.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked very quietly and received nod in return. Stephen was still weak from the interdimensional flu he'd managed to bring back home and tired easily. He even leaned against Tony and allowed him to support him away from the cemetery of Kamar-Taj and back towards his quarters here. By the time they'd left the burial grounds Stephen was more or less in Tony's arms. He couldn't wait to get Stephen back inside, put a cup of hot tea into his hands and maybe cuddle up to him in front of the fire - hopefully soon to be joined by Wong and maybe even a few other masters. The night after a burial was always a time to strengthen connections, to share memories and be together; a tradition Tony had learned to appreciate, even though he hated the reason for it.

"I love you," he said out loud without even really thinking about it first. A questioning sound from Stephen was his answer. "Just wanted to say it out loud," he clarified and got a weak chuckle in return.

"Love you too," Stephen whispered back and leaned a little bit more into Tony's embrace.

They still stood there minutes later, just holding on to and being with each other, when Wong came back and lead them the last of the way inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187863852581/wait-are-you-taking-cuddle-prompts-if-you-are).


End file.
